1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch-brake device for cutting machines such as lawn mowers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the lawn mower is to be moved to a different site, the rotation of the cutting blades must be stopped for safety but the engine is kept running to avoid having to restart it.
To stop the rotation of the cutting blades while the engine is running, a clutch-brake device is used. The conventional clutch-brake device employing a centrifugal clutch-brake and a friction belt is complex in construction and large in size.